Gold Island
Basic Information Gold Island is an Island within the Campaign that has an abundance of Gold for the player to loot for upgrading their Heroes' Abilities, Runes etc. This useful Island unlocks at level 20. Secret Stash (Required Player Level: 20) "Low on GOLD? The Dwarves have been stashing some loot on this Island. It's ripe for the taking!" In this Dungeon, the player will find a combination of Fire and Dark enemies. Recommended level: 25-26. This Dungeon requires 0 Stamina to run through and only 1 Loot Key to Quick Loot. The Boss of this Dungeon is the infernal Prince Belgar Firebeard (Fire), whose Skull Cracker consists of 3 Melee Physical attacks on the same target. Can potentially be deadly towards weak Heroes. He, somehow, has Fire Eater, which allows him to Lifesteal when dealing damage to a Burning target, as well as Armored (Takes 25% less damage from Physical attacks), Challenge Accepted (Boosted damage against Taunting targets), and, like other Dwarves (although, like the 5 Dwarf Kings, is not a Dwarf), Perfect Swing (Cannot Miss and enemies cannot Dodge his attacks). Other enemies: Cavern Dwarf Warrior (Dark), Rubyfist Scholar (Fire) Dwarven Dig (Required Player Level: 30) "It looks like we found where these Dwarves have been digging all their wealth!" Again, the player will face a combination of Fire and Dark enemies in this Dungeon. Recommended level: 35-36. This Dungeon requires 5 Stamina to run through and 2 Loot Keys to Quick Loot. The Boss of this Dungeon is the nastily pestilent Prince Darrend Ebonbrow (Dark), who, like Belgar Firebeard, has Skull Cracker. Darrend also has the ability Disease Immune, as well as Challenge Accepted, Armored and Perfect Swing. Other enemies: Cavern Dwarf Warrior (Dark), Rubyfist Guide (Fire) Mysterious Mine (Required Player Level: 40) "This mine looks deep, there must be riches aplenty down here!" Like Dwarven Dig, the player will encounter Fire and Dark enemies. Recommended level: 45-46. This Dungeon requires 10 Stamina to run through and 3 Loot Keys to Quick Loot. There are TWO Bosses residing in this Dungeon: Master Rubyfist (Fire) and King Belgar Firebeard (Fire). Just imagine Master Rubyfist as a bigger, "nerfed stats" version of those typical Rubyfist Guides found in the previous Dungeon, he really isn't anything much! All he has is Blazing Rune (Applies to target ally. That ally gains Burn Immune, and also Burning Skin, which allows him to have a chance to Burn Melee attackers when hit). King Belgar Firebeard is also nothing to worry about, he isn't all that powerful. However, the player should watch out for his Skull Cracker as it can be dangerous at times. Like Prince Belgar Firebeard, he has Fire Eater, Armored, Challenge Accepted and Perfect Swing. Other enemies: Cavern Dwarf Warrior (Dark), Rubyfist Guide (Fire) Hidden Hoard (Required Player Level: 50) "Uh oh, the Dwarf Kings have armed up to fend off meddlesome plunderers!" Recommended level: 55-56. This Dungeon requires 15 Stamina to run through and 4 Loot Keys to Quick Loot. There are THREE Dwarf Kings the player has to defeat in this Dungeon, namely the nastily pestilent King Darrend Ebonbrow (Dark), the icy King Baegon Bluestone (Water) and the mighty King Verdonar Mossbeard (Nature). King Darrend is really just an exact replica of Prince Darrend, only stronger, whereas Baegon and Verdonar have Passives similar to Darrend, except that they have Freeze Immune and Poison Immune respectively. Also, Baegon has Bitter Strike (Melee Water attack with a chance to Freeze, starts Powered) whereas Verdonar has Viper Strike (Melee Nature attack with a chance to Poison, starts Powered). All three Dwarf Kings have Skull Cracker. Beware of the Cavern Lords' Skull Cracker, the enemies in this Dungeon are way more powerful than those in the previous three Dungeons! Other enemies: Cavern Lord (Dark), Rubyfist Rune Master (Fire) Lucrative Labyrinth (Required Player Level: 60) "Even the Dwarves have a limit to how deep they will dig, for few have made it through these treacherous tunnels." The last and hardest Dungeon of Gold Island does not contain just Dwarves; other mysterious creatures are also present here. Recommended level: 65. This Dungeon requires a shocking 20 Stamina to run through and 5 Loot Keys to Quick Loot. The THREE Bosses in this Dungeon are King Luminar Brightaxe (Light), the fiery Skullbat Lavaqueen (Fire) and the ferocious Goldhorn (Light). King Luminar is just the same as the other Dwarf Kings, other than his Shock Immune ability and his Lightning attacks. The Skullbat Lavaqueen, who resembles Death Fang Torchy, has Bat Out Of Hell, which makes her do 3 Ranged Fire attacks with a chance to Burn, hence Thalia said that she could Burn a Hero to a crisp. The Skullbat Lavaqueen is deadly enough on its own, but surrounding it are 4 annoying Golden Skullbats, who can greatly boost their Dodge Chances (Evading) and deal Silencing substantial damage (Lock Jaw). Goldhorn resembles Battlehorn Bovus in his Light form. A headstrong Beast, he charges into his enemies with Bull Rush, dealing a considerable amount of damage and also draining that Hero's energy by 1. To get past Goldhorn, the player's Heroes should have high Defences (like maybe 3000-4000), otherwise they will be killed by his powerful attacks almost instantly. Like what I said for Hidden Hoard, watch out for the Cavern Lords' Skull Cracker. Other enemies: Cavern Lord (Dark), Rubyfist Rune Master (Fire), Golden Skullbat (Light) Good luck on beating the Gold Island Dungeons. Read More *Evo Island - find the Evos you need to ascend your Heroes *Boss Island - also know as Skull Island, a place where you can find parts for Epics Category:Gameplay Category:Campaign Category:Stubs